Briefly stated, the present invention is a pocketed cover to be used on an outdoor cooking appliance. This cover may be utilized for a barbecue grill and can be designed to appropriately fit a particular type of grill. This item may be designed for use on other outdoor equipment that also needs protection from the elements. Some examples of such equipment are smokers, lawn tools, and furniture such as chairs, umbrellas, and tables. The pocket of this cover increases the functionality of the cover, allowing for storage of items such as grill utensils. In some embodiments, the pocket can be used to store the cover itself when it is not in use. In some embodiments, the pocket is located on a front panel of the cover.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one of reasonable skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional objects, features, and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention, as defined by the claims.